Hunny Coated Love
by RedSakura19
Summary: The married life of Haruhi and Hunny where some find the couple mismatched because of Haruhi's maturity and Hunny's childish behaviour. How will the couple manage?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OHSHC. **

Haruhi Fuijoka was now a respectable lawyer working at an well known and established Law Firm. Her brown eyes scanned the case she was so engrossed in studying. Her left hand colour highlighted key points while her right hand scribbled notes with her ballpoint pen.

"Miss Fuijoka, there is someone here to see you," her secretary Mrs Hanajima informed from the intercom phone.

"Is it urgent and does that person have an appointment?"

"No well, I think it's a child protection case or social services related. The client is so adorable holding a toy,"

"Toy?" Haruhi raised a brow and made a confused face. "Is there an appropriate adult with them?"

"No, he doesn't need one,"

"Alright, I'll go check it out personally,"

Haruhi left her desk and filled in a bowl of candy on the table before leaving her office. She went past the reception desk and into the hallway to see a familiar blond haired boy holding on to a more than familiar stuffed bunny.

"Hunny Sempai...? What are you doing here?" Her expressions showed surprise and happiness to see her old friend.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny jumped up from his seat and tackled her into a hug.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" She chuckled. "Let's go talk in my office,"

Haruhi sat down at her desk and motioned for Hunny and Usa-chan to take the seats in front of her desk.

"Have some candy," she gestured to the bowl of assorted sweets.

"Thanks Haru-chan," Hunny took more than a few and placed some on Usa-Chan's lap.

"So what's the problem? Civil or criminal case. I mean Business related or other?"

"None. I just came to see you that's all," his cheeks were tinted red. "I hope I didn't bother you,"

"No no Hunny Sempai, you can visit me anytime," she didn't want him to feel guilty or upset.

"Haru-chan would you like to go have some cake...," recalling how Haruhi isn't too fond of cakes he cut her off before she could decline. ...and coffee!" Haruhi glanced at the clock to see it was approaching the lunch hour. Hunny noticed her gaze and decided on a change of plan promptly. "And lunch,"

"Sure Hunny Sempai. It is my lunch break," shrugged Haruhi.

"That's great!"

Hunny and Haruhi went to a nearby restaurant which wasn't too fancy for Haruhi. She likes simplicity.

Haruhi looked through the menu and decided on salad and pasta with water while Hunny ordered many cakes and pastries.

"Dessert before meals Sempai. You haven't changed," Haruhi smiled.

"Is that a bad thing Haru-chan?" He innocently asked, a bit of sadness reflected.

"Oh no it just brings back memories...and you wouldn't be you if you didn't eat cake. I like you just the way you are," smiled Haruhi bringing a cheery smile to the boy Lolita.

Just like that they began to meet up for coffee, cakes and lunch. Time would fly by reminiscing their time at the Host Club and just each other's company. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months.

* * *

Haruhi was behind her desk working as usual since she had to handle both upper class and commoner cases. A knock on her door jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Come in,"

"This has just been delivered to you," Mrs Hanajima placed a fairly medium box on her table and left

Haruhi inspected the pink box with a silver ribbon around it. She opened it to see a cake with pink frosting around the edges, a pink bunny sitting on top that looked like Usa-chan. It made her smile at how adorable it was. Then a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened when she read the curly writing on top ~ Will You Marry Me, Haru-Chan?~

* * *

A former pale blond haired host walked down the red carpeted staircase yawning while tying his robe. Who could disturb him at this hour of the morning? As soon as he reached the foot of the stairs, the double doors opened and a huge three tier cake on wheels was hauled in by his servants.

A maid handed him over a letter or what seemed to be an invitation of some sorts from the silky smooth paper, gold cursive writing with a flower border. His lean fingers cut the seal tap and he opened the flap.

_You are formally invited to grace your presence at the wedding of Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Haruhi Fujioka._

The former Host King's violet eyes widened and mouth agape. Hands shook as the invitation fell to the ground. Servants became nervous, sharing nervous glances and hushed murmurs. He took a deep breath and composed himself. This had to be a joke. But from who? Ah the devil twins of course. Tamaki took out his smartphone and wasn't too surprised to see it wasn't 1st April. He dialled their number ready to laugh it off. It had been a few, well more than a few years since the Host Club was disbanded. Everyone went their separate ways and were engrossed in their work. However they did manage to keep in touch with Haruhi much to her annoyance.

"Hello. You devil twins think you're funny. Well ha ha. I'm not falling for it," Tamaki told them straight.

"Well Boss, you must have got the invitation too," Kaoru replied forlornly, with a sigh. "It's no prank from our side," he heard grumbling in the background assuming it was Hikaru.

Tamaki's sure smile faltered. Without even a courteous goodbye, he called his best friend. "Hello Kyoya what's the meaning of this?!"

Kyouya sighed. "The meaning is clear. Hunny Sempai and Haruhi are getting married. What else do you think? No one sends a very expensive three tier strawberry cake with fresh butter cream at 7 in the morning for laughs," irritation evident in the Shadow King's tone as this was a shock for him too.

Tamaki cringed a little as he heard random numbers being pressed, presumably from how tight the raven haired genius was holding the phone. "Well I thought it was a prank from the twins," he smiled meekly at the thought.

"Well it should have been," muttered the Ootori heir.

"We need to have a meeting immediately. Call the twins and meet me at the Host Club Headquarters," instructed Tamaki.

* * *

**_11:36AM Music Room Three._**

"The question on all our minds is that how did Haruhi end up with Hunny Sempai? We all knew that he had a slim chance along with Mori Sempai," started Tamaki.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Precisely. I calculated those odds. An intelligent and mature girl as Haruhi could not be compatible with an immature cake eating child with a psychological disposition,"

"May be he threatened her?" Hikaru pointed out. "He is the world's best martial artist that destroyed a military base in Nevada," the thought made him shudder. All the poor sergeant did was wake him from his nap.

"Perhaps. But he may have tried his cute approach and begged her. No girl can say no to the puppy dog pout," Kaoru added.

"Exactly! Some thing isn't right. My daughter could be stuck in a compromise!" Tamaki slapped his hands on the table.

"Do you mind we're trying to rehearse?!" Yasuchika shouted with a glare. Other students too were finding it difficult to concentrate, especially the girls who sighed dreamily. "By the way I agree with your logic. How my brother scored a chance with Haruhi is a mystery to me too. If you want to spy on them knock yourself out. But do not discuss your plans in here!"

"B-but this was ours," Tamaki reasoned. "We're the Host Club,"

"Yeah like years ago," snorted Chika. "Get over yourself,"

"That little brat!" Hiakru scowled getting up and rolling his sleeves.

"He's a martial artist just like Hunny Sempai," Kaoru reminded pulling his brother back. "You don't want to be wheeled to the Wedding in a wheelchair,"

"He's right. We shall find out answers from the source," Kyoya got up cooly and the three followed.

* * *

The three had went to see Ranka and he was more than just happy. Bouncing around the apartment in glee at the thought of his daughter getting married to someone as cute as Hunny.

Haruhi was at the Haninozuka Mansion having dinner with Hunny and his parents.

"It's good to know our Mitsukuni is settling down," Mrs Haninozuka commented with warm smile directed at the couple.

"To a fine young woman. But remember the grandchildren will have to learn martial arts," Mr Haninozuka declared playfully.

Hunny averted his gaze and blushed. He was more than a bit restless since he couldn't bring Usa-chan along. Haruhi knew about his anxiety and held his hand under the table. He glanced up at her and she smiled warmly.

"Sir and madam, we have guests " a servant informed.

"Being them in. The more the merrier. If it's relatives then be prepared," chuckled Mr Haninozuka, refering to the Haninozuka tradition.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya walked into the dinning room.

"Hi Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Kyou-chan!" greeted Hunny enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Haruhi smiled.

"Oh nothing, we just came to see the bride and groom which are also our friends," Hikaru answered with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his words.

Dinner went quite well in reminiscing High School days, work and plans. Tamaki and the twins were seeking an opportunity to talk to Haruhi alone. Hikaru 'accidentally' nudged Kaoru who spilt a glass of water on Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry," Koaru apologied.

"It's okay," Haruhi used a tissue to soak up the water mark.

"Just go to the washroom," suggested Hikaru.

"Yeah," nodded Haruhi and left for the nearest washroom.

She took the area of her wet dress and twisted the remnants of the water out then used a towel to pat it dry. Haruhi looked herself in the mirror, straightening her hair with a brush from her clutch bag. Reapplied a light lipstick and gloss and smoothened her black dress with golden flowers. She put on a smile, took a deep breath and was about to leave when Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru bursted into the bathroom with Kyouya following calmly behind.

"What are you guys doing? I could've been indecent!" Haruhi reprimanded with a glare.

"You should've locked the door," smirked Hikaru.

"Well you should have knocked!"

"Touché,"

Haruhi sighed "What particular reason brings you here to barge into a bathroom...all at once,"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders and stared down at her with his deep violet eyes. "Are you happy with Hunny Sempai? Do you love him?"

"Is he forcing you?" Asked Hikaru

"Are you being threatened?" Added Kaoru.

Haruhi stared at them blankly. "Get off Sempai,"

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined.

She stared at him expectantly and impatiently began to tap her foot. Tamaki sighed and released her tentatively.

"Haru-chan, what's taking you so long? It's time for dessert!" Hunny stood at the threshold.

"Coming Hunny," smiled Haruhi and crossed the spacious bathroom to him.

"Go on ahead Haru-chan I'll catch up," he grinned.

"Okay,"

Hunny looked at the hosts who seemed quite unpleased. "Takashi," he called and his loyal protecter was by his side. "Can you take care of Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Kyou-chan?" He asked innocently but mischievousness in his big brown eyes. His grin twisted into a smirk as he left to be with Haruhi and tend to his dessert.

"Hai," Mori cracked his knuckles.

Tamaki looked at his watch with a shaky arm "Oh er look at the time Antionette is waiting eagerly for me to play with her," he slipped out from the door.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses "I have a meeting scheduled," he took out his digital memo and wrote on it via stylus to quickly schedule one now.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a nervous glance at each other from the corner of their eye. "Let's go design that wedding dress for Haruhi," Kaoru pulled his brother along.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived. Haruhi and Hunny were getting married. Everyone was quite as the preacher discussed the vows of marriage.

"If anyone would like to object to these two being sealed in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace,"

There was silence for a few seconds as it was customary. Tamaki raised his index finger and opened his mouth to speak. However Mori who sat in front of them turned his head and glared menacingly at the former Host King. Tamaki's violet eyes widened silently in fear and he quickly began to blow air out from his lips into an inaudible innocent whistle.

"Do you Mitsukuni Haninozuka take Haruhi Fujioka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!"

"Will you stand by her in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"Of course, I mean yes," Hunny tightened his hold on Usa-Chan. He was a bit nervous hearing the vows.

"Do you Haruhi Fujioka take Mitsukuni Haninozuka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Haruhi nodded.

"Will you stand by him through sickness and health until death do you part?"

"Yes I do,"

"From this moment I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Haruhi turned to face Hunny who shifted nervously. He tentatively lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek.

A few spurts of strained laughter and awes echoed in the church. Hunny's parents were a bit embarrassed and Yasuchika slumped down in his seat face palming. Hunny turned red and looked away at the candles.

Haruhi held his hand in hers. "It's okay," she whispered with a smile and he nodded with his dropped gaze.

The reception party was in full swing. Everyone seemed happy instead of Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya who sat at a table watching the couple. Haruhi cut a piece of the cake with a fork and fed Hunny. Usa-chan was also on the table sitting on his own mini table with a slice of cake.

"He has her wrapped around his little finger," Hikaru accused.

"I don't remember Haruhi being this overly affectionate in the Host Club. Not to the clients or her daddy," Tamaki pouted blowing his bangs out his eyes. His head was resting on his folded arms while he watched the couple imagining it was him instead of Hunny. The rest of the Hosts wished so too.

"Oh can it!" Cursed Kaoru. "Enough with the father daughter perversion. We all know you love her like a girl. So give it a rest. I think this is the work of Voodo," the mature auburn twin rubbed his chin and stared up.

"You mean black magic?! My poor daug- I mean Haruhi. You don't think Nekozawa is behind it, do you?"

Kyouya sighed "There is no such thing as black magic or Voodo. Perhaps we are missing something. This closeness couldn't have occurred so suddenly. I do believe Hunny has been meeting up with Haruhi,"

"That sly...bunny loving, cake eating-" Mori walked by glancing in their direction. "little angle," Hikaru smiled nervously. "We'll get him when the time is right and when that bodyguard Mori isn't around," he spoke through clenched teeth yet still smiling widely as if it seemed to be the happiest day of his life.

* * *

Hunny hugged Usa-chan tightly and stared at the door to his bedroom with anxiousness. "Takashi!" The tall young man came to his side as he was summoned. "I'm scared. Do you think everything would be okay?"

"Hai," Mori patted his cousin on the head and gave a rare assuring smile. Without warning he turned the handle of the door, pushed Hunny in and closed the door shut.

Hunny frantically was about to turn and claw the door open as he heard a click of his bathroom door close. He cringed with his eyes closed, hugging the pink stuffed rabbit as his life depended on it. He didn't know why he was so anxious now that he was married to Haruhi. May be their relationship had moved on to the next level and he wasn't prepared as he had thought.

"Hunny,"

The said man turned and looked at his Host Club acquaintance turned friend turned girlfriend turned wife. She was wearing a tan coloured satin nighty above her knees with the hem made of lace and small roses.

"Hi Haru-chan," he smiled with a wave.

Haruhi sighed with a smile and sat at the foot of the bed. "Come here Hunny please," she patted a space next to her. Hunny hesitantly made the journey and sat down. "Look Hunny, I can tell you're a bit nervous about this...and I can understand. New relationship, new role and commitments. The pressure to be responsible and change. It may feel quite strange and over whelming a bit. But I don't expect you to change and I like you just the way you are. So until you are ready to take that step we won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable,"

Hunny exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. A cheery smile rose to his lips. "Thank you Haru-chan. I feel much better," he hugged her before crawling to the left side of the bed. "It'll be like having a sleep over!"

Haruhi smiled and crawled to her side of the bed. She slipped under the covers and turned off the light. She felt Hunny hug her from behind and Usa-chan was lying on her stomach. She sighed with content closing her eyes. She needed rest as tomorrow was the day they would leave for their Honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I randomly thought of the title one day and thought it should be used for a HaruhixHunny fic, my first story on this couple if I may add. It's simply sweet and the rating may go up depending on the progress. Any ideas then feel free to PM me and the chapter will be credited and dedicated to you. I might just turn this into one-shot chapters than multi chapters if I can't think of anything to continue the story by. So R&R ~ share your thoughts ~ :)**

* * *

_Almond eyes would always stare at the double doors. Mentally he would count the minutes and seconds in anticipation until she arrived. Although the others would consider the rose petals showered on her were a mistake at times but he believed that she should be showered by them constantly and that there should be a carpet of roses on her path where ever she walked._

_The gold coloured handle turns and the door opens revealing the brown haired beauty masquerading like a boy. He wouldn't have cared if she was a boy, he would have still loved her/him._

_Jumping to his feet he rushed over to and leapt to hug her before anyone could dote their 'affection'._

_"Hey Haru-Chan!"_

_"Hey Hunny Sempai," Haruhi ruffled his dark coloured blond hair, brushing away bangs from covering his eyes._

_Her touch so soft, gentle and affectionate. It was only for him. Her bright smile which would appear on her lips upon her arrival was for him. Would she be too?_

_"Ha-Ru-Hi!" Twin voices sang wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling out out of Hunny's grasp._

_"Haruhi my daughter has arrived!" Two arms snatched her from them and hauled into a tight hug._

_"Haruhi we must discuss your debt and the expenses incurred," a cool voice stated over her 'daddy's' shoulder._

_Seeing the unnoticed sad look on Hunny's face by the others, Takashi rescued Haruhi from Tamaki's over protective grip._

_"Thanks Mori Sempai," Haruhi breathed, smiling appreciatively._

_Takashi smiled back patting her upon her head._

_The Host Club had closed for the day leaving their female guests dejected until tomorrow._

_Kyouya sat at his table inserting today's revenues and expenses on a system that had the data of all clientele. Tamaki sat in his corner chair day dreaming about Haruhi in the theatre of his mind. Hikaru and Kaoru lounged on the sofa in exhaustion as if flirting with the female clients and flaunting their 'brotherly love act' is just as painstaking as manual labor. Takashi was on important business and Hunny was at his personal table savouring cake. Leaving Haruhi to clean up being as though she is a commoner and used to it._

_Coming out from their personal kitchen after washing countless fine china and minding not break any, Haruhi wiped the sweat from her forehead by her wrist of her rolled up sleeves. Kyouya must be on cloud nine considering that since her arrival the costs have minimised. Instant coffee is consumed than expensive packets of fresh coffee flown from Brazil and grounded in India before arriving here. And now that Haruhi cleans and washes up there's no need for hiring cleaners or sending dishes to be washed. But did that count towards lowering her debt? No!_

_Haruhi sighed rolling down her sleeves. She slipped into her blazer and went to collect her backpack._

_"Hey Haruhi come lie down with us," Hikaru suggested._

_"I'll pass thanks," replied Haruhi receiving pouts. "See you guys tomorrow,"_

_The Hitachiin twins sighed. "Bye Haruhi,"_

_"Good work today Haruhi. Your debt has lowered ten percent," stated Kyouya still typing._

_"Thanks," muttered Haruhi._

_"Bye Tamaki Sempai I'm leaving," Haruhi called out to the King who was lost in a daze. "Okay then moving on," She started towards Hunny's table to say her good bye. It was like a habit which made her feel that this was like her family._

_"Haru-chan stay for a while. I saved you strawberries from my cake. They're fresh!"_

_Haruhi smiled. Taking a quick glance at her watch she shrugged. "A few minutes won't hurt,"_

_Hunny beamed in happiness as Haruhi had accepted. She sat opposite from him and picked up the silverware to get munching on the juicy red strawberries._

_"Mmmm they are fresh!" Haruhi managed to comment._

_"I knew you would like them," replied Hunny. He watched, more like studied her expressions as she ate carefree. He found her so cute that compared to her nothing was adorable in his eyes except Usa-Chan_.

"Hunny. Hunny,"

Hunny was jarred from his thoughts as Haruhi called out to him. He had been staring at the vast blue ocean through the open patio. "Huh?"

"Did you wear sun screen?" She asked coming into the living room of their hotel suite.

Hunny took a moment to think. "No I guess I forgot," he grinned sheepishly.

Haruhi smiled. "It's okay I have some," she showed him the plastic bottle. "Shall I apply it on you?"

"Yes of course," Hunny replied still smiling.

Haruhi knelt down and applied it on his exposed body. He was only wearing Hawaiian trunks. Haruhi was amazed that although he didn't look it, his body was toned and she could feel was firm muscles. His body was flawless. Gosh it made her blush and feel so many new emotions!

Hunny had been thinking again of Haruhi. She was now his, well according to the law in some sense and holy matrimony. But all he ever wanted was to be with her. Her presence was enough to lighten him up.

"All done," said Haruhi getting up. "Ready to go to the beach?"

"Yep!" Hunny grabbed Usa-Chan from the bed.

"Great," smiled Haruhi.

Just as they were about to leave the phone rang but Haruhi ignored it.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Hunny asked.

"Nah it's our vacation to enjoy," Haruhi replied pulling him along gently.

"What if it's something important?" Hunny pressed.

"Trust me it's not," Haruhi deadpanned. "If it is then I have my mobile phone ,"

"Okay let's go!" Hunny agreed.

Haruhi sighed in relief. It was most likely Tamaki and the twins calling. They had called her numerous times on her phone that she had to temporarily block their number. They mean well but worrying and having meaningless conversation she didn't have time for. This was her honeymoon and she would enjoy it.

Hunny knew it could be Tamaki or Hikaru and Kaoru. He couldn't blame them as he sort of took Haruhi away from them in a way. Hunny wasn't stupid to not be aware of their feelings for her and even offered Kaoru advice once but since they ruined their own chances then what could have he done? Tamaki stuck like a broken record on his father-daughter ideology not being able to know that he was in fact in love with Haruhi; Hikaru not being able to express himself or his love without becoming moody and agitated and then there was Kaoru who would rat her sacrifice his love and give it to Hikaru. Kyouya himself was a mystery as nothing of merit would interest him then as his father suggested the alliance with Haruhi he began searching for positive attributes of them being the perfect couple. Takashi admittedly has a soft spot for Haruhi but not to the extent of love yet if he wasn't all that quiet then there would be a possibility.

Although Hunny behaved to be oblivious or naive but in reality he too had his heart stolen by the ex cross dressing host that is his one and only significant other. Deep thoughts and feelings were only in the abyss of his mind yet his Boy Lolita persona over-rides that system. Hunny just loves cute things and cake which make feel young again. It makes him relive the childhood he spent in strict training, dictated by his father especially and supported by his mother. At times he would sneak to his secret hide out to play with Usa-chan and other stuffed animal toys yet they suffered a fate of concealment or the charity box. However, when Tamaki entered his life and preached to him to embrace who he is and what he likes then it liberated him from the confines of what people thought and their expectations. Becoming a Host was the best thing to ever happen to him and with Takashi's support it made him truly happy. But now he had grown older and improved in height. Expectation still rested on him to be responsible now that he managed the Dojo on his own and recently married. On the contrary, Haruhi doesn't mind his attachment to his Boy Lolita persona or Usa-Chan which bring Hunny quite the relief. Breaking away now and growing up would mean taking on the gruelling adult lifestyle that doesn't tolerate any immaturity. Already spending hours training students in martial arts and acting like a calm, collected and focused master drains him. Perhaps he would one day grow up and mature but that would come soon. His awakening would come soon...

* * *

Haruhi and Hunny along with Usa-chan were strolling on the hot beach in Spain. The honeymoon package was organised by Hunny's parents for appropriateness as they believed that Hunny would have booked Disney Land Resort.

Hunny pulled Haruhi along into the water and began splashing.

"Hunny!" Laughed Haruhi with a playful glare as she also splashed back.

She loved being with Hunny as it was like reliving her childhood since she spent the majority of her youth taking care of Ranka and the house after Kotoko died.

She was now genuinely laughing with a whole heart in innocent fun.

"How about some ice cream?" Suggested Haruhi.

"Yeah! That would be wonderful Haru-chan." Agreed Hunny jumping up.

"Wait here, okay?" Haruhi jogged to the ice cream vendor.

Haruhi walked back towards Hunny who was sitting on a recliner and making Usa-chan dance on the arm rest. She knew his favourite flavour was strawberry just like hers.

"Look is he playing with a toy?"

"Yeah I believe so. He's cute and all but that's just wrong for someone as old as him,"

Haruhi didn't like the way the couple were taking about Hunny. They didn't know him do judging him was just wrong and our of line.

"Here's your ice cream and thanks for holding Usa-Chan for me." Haruhi said loudly so the couple a few metres away could just about hear what she was saying. Haruhi also gestured for Hunny to hand the pink rabbit.

Hunny for a moment looked confused and gave Usa-Chan to Haruhi with out question.

"Oh so for a second I thought it below to him. I was just about to say that he's too old to be playing with toys."

Haruhi side glanced at the couple to see them walking past her and Hunny and heading to surf. She partially sighed with relief but partially felt like giving them a piece of her mind for taking in hearing range.

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, Hunny had heard what they had said and understood the gist of what Haruhi was doing. Was she ashamed of him? Embarrassed in public?

Haruhi turned to see Hunny staring intently at his melting pink ice cream on a cone. "Are you okay?"

Hunny looked back at Haruhi and mustered wide happy grin. "Yep! It's just looks delicious but I want more than one scoop."

Haruhi giggled. "Don't worry we'll order a sundae platter next from room service. At least it won't melt as quick in the sun.

* * *

They sat on the beach making a sand castle with Usa-Chan as the King on top. It was decorated with shells, coral and seaweed.

"It's beautiful isn't it Haru-Chan? I wish this castle was real." Hunny dug a moat around the castle.

"It really is. I wish it was real too Hunny." Haruhi placed a sea shell for the entrance. "I love it! Let's take a picture. I want to remember this memento." She took out a camera from her bag and took several pictures - one of the castle on its own, with Hunny doing the peace sign and then herself. More pictures were taken of them and the beautiful sights around.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the couple were taking a stroll hand in hand on the beach once more. Haruhi curled her toes into the wet sand even as the ocean climbed on shore.

"Today was just perfect." Haruhi slowly rested her head on Hunny's shoulder. She sighed with content and smiling non stop.

Hunny side glanced at Haruhi and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself because I enjoyed being her with you Haru-chan."

"That's so sweet of you Hunny. I don't mind wherever I am, at least I'm with you." Her fingers squeezed his as they intertwined tighter. Hunny blushed slightly dropping his gaze.

Right now would be the perfect time to kiss but Hunny was reluctant and scared to some extent. There was an inkling of jealousy watching other couples kiss and make out on the beach or just snuggle watching the sunset intimately. But he was still content was Haruhi and him shared.


End file.
